


Girl Meets Terror Alternate Ending

by jimalim320



Category: Girl Meets World, rilaya - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimalim320/pseuds/jimalim320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off GMT1, Riley is afraid to spend the night at Maya's house. Maya has to do all she can to convince Riley to stay. Fluffy Rilaya (romantic or platonic, depending on what you ship) oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Terror Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So I’ve been toying around with this fic idea for a while no but never found the time to write it. I wanted to get it done before GMT2, but I missed that so I thought before Halloween, but then I though on Halloween, BUT I finally got it done, so approximately 1 hour after Halloween my time, here it is! Hope you enjoy!   
> ***This takes place in Girl Meets Terror 1 where Riley is afraid to sleep at Maya’s house. The boys never visited and there’s no pet shop across the street, this is what happens right after Maya pulls back the curtains:

Maya walked back over the bed and ushered Riley to move over toward the wall. “Scooch.” Riley just looked at her in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a tiny pout. Maya motioned again, “Go on, scooch.”

Riley voiced her confusion as she sat up. “But you always sleep on the left side of the bed.”

Maya nodded her head in agreement while pulling back the covers, “I do, but tonight you are.” She flopped down on the bed and continued to tuck herself in.  
Riley tilted her head to the side the way she does when she doesn’t understand what’s happening, “Why?”

Maya lightly pushed Riley’s shoulder. “Would you just scooch already?” Riley finally obliged, scooting over to let Maya fully into the bed. She was about to turn to face Maya when she was silently ushered to face the wall.

“Maya--” Riley began as she settled on her side, back turned to her friend, when Maya interrupted her by scooting in close against Riley’s back, and draping an arm around her. Maya then proceeded to pull Riley in close, hugging her tight.

“There.” Maya said once getting settled in. “Now you’re safe. If anything comes in here they’ll have to get through me first.”

Riley looked over her shoulder to look at her friend, “Aww, Peaches.”

Maya lightly blushed at the pet name, squeezing Riley’s stomach. “Yea yea, I’m adorable, can we go to sleep now?” 

Riley turned back around and nestled her head into the pillow, Maya doing the same, except into the crook of Riley’s neck. Riley hummed laughing in response, “That tickles!”

Maya continued to purposely brush her hair and nose against Riley’s neck. Riley squirmed around in Maya’s arms, now facing the blonde feigning a weak “Stop it!” behind the giggles.   
“Okay, Okay.” Maya threw her arms up in surrender. 

“Good, now, you were the one who wanted to sleep.” Riley rolled back over, facing the wall. She dragged Maya’s arm with her, retuning them to their previous spooning position. She interlaced her fingers with Maya’s before letting out a soft yawn.

Maya snuggled up close against Riley, being careful not to tickle her this time, opting to place her forehead against the base of Riley’s neck this time around.  
Several minutes of silence passed before Riley piped up, “Can you sing me a lullaby?”

Maya lifted her head to gaze over her friend’s shoulder, “Seriously Riles? Are you still that scared?”

Riley turned to lay on her back, “No, not anymore. You just have a really pretty voice, and I want it to be the last thing I hear before falling asleep.”

Maya made a scrunched up looking face, “Ok that might be the corniest thing I’ve heard you say, and you say nauseatingly cute things all the time.”

Now Riley mimicked Maya’s scrunched face and sat up on her elbows, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, it’s a good thing, I promise.” Maya reassured while placing her hand on Riley’s forearm, bring her back down to the bed.

Maya sat up real quick with a smile on her face, catching Riley off guard. “Ok, I promised myself I wouldn’t tell you this until it was done, and save it for a special occasion, but since this is the first time you’re spending the entire night here I’d say it’s special enough.”

Riley’s face lit up, “Is this a surprise? I love surprises!”

“I know sweetie.” Maya said while nodding her head.

Riley sat up in excitement, “Well don’t keep me waiting! What is it?” She latched onto Maya’s arm with both hands.

Maya shied back a bit, hanging her head so she wasn’t looking Riley in the eyes. “So don’t make it weird or anything, but I kinda sorta wrote a song about us, our friendship. It’s not done yet so don’t judge.” She looked back up at Riley and jerked back at Riley’s expression: wide eyes, accompanied by the biggest open mouth smile you can imagine.

Riley squealed in excitement, bouncing up and down a little on the bed.

Maya had to claw the hands cutting off circulation to her arm and returned them to Riley’s lap. “Ok if I’m gonna do this, I need you to stop looking at me like that. In fact, just roll over and face the wall again.”  
“But Maya-“ Riley put on her signature pouty face, and pleaded with Maya.

Maya raised her arm to point before crossing her arms. “No, now face the wall or I’m not gonna do it.”

Riley again obliged and turned around sitting with her face to the wall, and back toward Maya.

Maya took a deep breath and reminded Riley, “It’s still rough, so no judgement.”

Riley began to turn around to reassure Maya, but got an evil stare that said No, face the wall

Once Riley got back in position, Maya took a few more cleansing breaths and closed her eyes and began to sing; 

You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless  
Woah oh, yeah, woah oh

We're klutzy, but so lucky  
That I always have you to catch me  
We're partners in crime  
You're stuck with me your whole life  
So different, out of our minds  
From a planet that's hard to find  
Every second every day

You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless

You're right by my side whenever I need you  
Through the hardest times  
I'll be there for you  
At the crack of dawn when the moon is gone  
I won't be hard to find  
Cause you and me, oh yeah we're seamless

You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless  
Woah oh, woah oh   
Maya dragged out the last note for what Riley felt like was forever. The whole time Maya was singing, Riley tried so hard to contain herself. She couldn’t believe how sweet and beautiful the song was, and how perfect the lyrics were. They really were partners in crime. 

Once it was clear that Maya was done singing Riley turned around and tackled Maya, causing them to tumble backward on the bed. “Maya I, I don’t know what to say. That was—“

Maya quietly interrupted with her head bowed again, “Did you like it?”

“Of course, Maya,” Riley reached over and cradled Maya’s chin in her hand, bringing her head up to look her in the eye, “I loved it. And you were saying I’m the corny one.” Maya blushed and smiled wide. “Seriously that is the sweetest thing. Thank you so much!” Riley pulled Maya in tight for a hug. 

When they finally pulled apart, Riley gave Maya a kiss on the cheek before rolling back over, much like she did earlier, dragging Maya’s arm with her and interlacing their fingers. Maya placed a kiss on the back of Riley’s neck before the two girls drifted off to sleep. 

……………………………………………  
The next morning Corey came to pick up Riley. “Wow, you actually made it through the night. Maya how’d you do it?”

Maya delightfully chimed in, stealing a glance at her best friend before turning her attention to Mr. Mathews. “I sang her a lullaby.”

Riley gave Maya one last bone crushing hug before walking out the door with her father.

Maya sang quietly to herself as she watched Riley walk away:

Good morning, you're leaving  
I'll see you in the evening  
My best friend till the end  
My better half no pretend  
Our language is sacred  
Though people try to solve it  
New adventures on the way

You and me together…

She needed to find a notebook quick!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this fluffy one shot. It’s my first Rilaya fic, and even though I ship them romantically, I can see this being just a friendship fic too. I tried to write it ambiguous like that for that purpose. If you don’t already, follow me on tumblr, I’m always talking about Rilaya. My name-iwouldneverleaveher Please review, share, favorite, etc, etc. I hope to make more Rilaya fics soon and can use all the encouragement I can get! Thanks!!


End file.
